1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat cable, especially to a flat cable for transmitting a display signal and a power signal at the same time.
2. Description of Related Arts
A flat cable is thin and compact in size. As opposed to a flat cable, if a display wire, a power wire, and a USB wire were put in together, a diameter of the cable will increase. In addition to occupying a large space and having a large diameter, round and multi core cable has other shortcomings, e.g., pre-machining difficulties and complex post-processing steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,150, issued on Jul. 20, 2004, discloses a flat cable. The flat cable includes a pair of signal lines and two power lines distributed on two sides of the signal lines in a horizontal direction. This cable has one pair of signal lines but no detect lines.
A flat cable for transmitting a display signal, a power signal, and a USB signal simultaneously is desired.